


Spiral

by Creative_Zerox



Series: Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox
Summary: I wrote this thinking about late night spirals of Bad Thoughts.
Series: Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505744





	Spiral

Down  
Down  
Down  
Down

Grab, clutch, anchor  
Not enough

Notes, melody, anchor  
Not enough

Not enough  
Down  
Not enough  
Down  
Not enough

People, family, anchor  
Not enough

Colour, video, distraction  
Good enough

Still  
Still  
Still

Quiet enough.


End file.
